Of Pit Stops And Witches
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Katherine has the gang make an important stop.


OF PIT STOPS AND WITCHES

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is a little something that goes along with "Adventures Of The Youngest Salvatore" and takes place after the final chapter. LWD belongs to Canadian Television and Disney and VD belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW.

Katherine, Stefan, and Casey peeked through the curtains that were covering the window as Sam and Lexi stayed huddled in the back of the van as Damon drove down the road. Seeing the direction they were taking, Katherine turned to Damon.

"Take a left in about a mile. I have some business with someone here," she told him.

"Okay," he answered. When the turn came up, Damon turned left.

"What's going on?" Casey wondered.

"Sam, do you have a piece of jewelry that has any special significance or sentimental value to you?" Katherine questioned, ignoring Casey.

"Well, there's my class ring and then there's the ring my dad gave me for graduation. He said that it had been passed down to the men in our family through the generations," Sam answered.

"Which one would you want to wear for the rest of your life?" Katherine queried.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"There's a witch here that can cast the daylight spell?" Casey asked at the same time. _That's unbelievable_, she thought to herself. She had researched the subject thoroughly over the years and it seemed that only the Bennett line had the means to cast that particular spell.

"I thought only the Bennett line could cast that spell," Stefan voiced in confusion. _Emily told me that it was an ancient magic that shouldn't be toyed with by just anyone and that it was a closely guarded secret. Why would a random witch know it?_ he wondered.

"Yeah, didn't Emily say that one of her ancestors created a spell as a gift for a vampire who saved her life under the promise that the vampire would never betray her or her line and that no other witch family was to learn it?" Damon agreed.

"That's absolutely correct, and it was as Emily did for me. And that's who we're meeting: Lucy Bennett," Katherine replied. When the house came into sight, Damon parked the car and Katherine walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a tall, African-American woman with straight black hair. She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Only if you are willing to and are in your right mind," Katherine replied.

"Katherine Pierce," the woman realized.

"Lucy Bennett," Katherine said.

"How may I be of service to you, Katherine?" Lucy questioned. The phrase Katherine had uttered was the code among vampires and the Bennett line asking for a favor.

"Cassandra Salvatore has chosen a mate and turned him. However, he does not have the means to walk about in the sun," Katherine told her.

"That could put a damper on the relationship," Lucy quipped. "Where is he?" she asked.

"In the van," Katherine answered. The two walked up to the vehicle and Katherine opened the door and Lucy stepped inside and looked at them.

"Which one is Sam?" she questioned.

"I'm Sam," Sam responded.

"Do you have a ring you're particularly fond of?" Lucy questioned. Sam looked down at the rings on his fingers: one was his high school ring his parents had bought him: it was gold with a red stone in it. The second was old-fashioned gold ring with a gray stone tinged with red coloring.

"This one," Sam taking off the old-fashioned ring. "My father gave it to me. Said it's been passed down through the generations," he explained. Lucy nodded. It was a good choice.

"I'll need a drop of his blood," Lucy stated and Sam looked at her in confusion. "It helps strengthen the bond of the spell," she explained. Sam walked up to her, let his fangs elongate and then scraped a finger over the ring, letting a drop of blood fall onto the ring before the wound closed.

"Do you need more?"

"No that's fine. You **will** need to move back so I can get the sun on the ring." Sam and Lexi stepped back and Lucy opened the curtain and said a quick spell. The sun sparkled over the ring and then died out. "There," she announced. She then walked over to him and handed him the ring which he slipped onto his hand and hesitantly walked into the light. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he was pleasantly surprised to just receive the sensation of just being warmed.

"It works," he announced.

"Excellent," she approved. "How about you?" she asked Lexi. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"We only came to ask for the one. We were not expecting for you to perform the spell on anyone else," Katherine replied.

"I understand that. But in her multiple journals, Emily always spoke very highly of her mistress, Katherine Pierce," Lucy replied.

"Really?" Katherine asked in surprise. She had always tried to treat Emily fairly, even with the times, but she had known that it had been extremely difficult for to always be in the company of a vampire.

"Yes. She makes mention of you rescuing her from a particularly vicious clan and then offering to protect her," Lucy answered.

"Whatever debt the Bennett line thinks that they owe me has already been paid for by Emily and they will not be held to it," Katherine stated.

"It is always an honor to help you," Lucy told her. "Well?" she prompted. Lexi bit her lip in deep concentration.

"It would be nice to walk in the day again," she said. She hesitated and then spoke again. "Yeah, yeah. I think I'd like that," she decided as she unfastened her necklace, which was a gold heart with red, blue, and green rhinestones adorning the edges on a silver chain. Lexi tore into her flesh and let a drop of blood fall onto the necklace. Then Lucy walked out of the sun and took offered necklace and then walked back into the sun and repeated the spell with the same results. Then she walked back over to Lexi and gave her the necklace. Then she took a tentative into the sun and then smiled when nothing happened.

"Excellent," Lucy approved. "And if there is nothing else…"

"You're free to go," Katherine told her and the witch went back to the house as everyone took the blinds off of the windows and drove off.

THE END


End file.
